Team bonding anyone?
by rezeupter
Summary: The team are bored when there is no rift activity, so Jack decides for a team bonding game, it includes a Xbox 360 and Green day rock band. How will the session go? Plus, slight Janto in the story.


**By the way, I've got the Green day Rock band myself, and I've decided to make it so you actually can fail on easy, it will make sense in the story. Enjoy**

The atmosphere of the hub was quiet, the only thing that could be heard was the quiet hums of the monitors and the team's breathing. It had predicted that there was going to be no Rift activity in the next few days, so all the team mates were bored at their workstations. Tosh was seeing how many words she could make from using an upside down calculator, so far she had made 5, but one of them was very inappropriate which she dare not to tell. Gwen kept dozing off, her head resting against her upright hand, her eyes would twitter often, but they would never shut for more than 15 seconds, but the time was beginning to get longer. Owen was in more of a stage in sleeping then Gwen was, he was fast asleep, his head laid sideways on the workstation, slight snores left his mouth, paper stuck on his face. Ianto was sorting out his leaflets into short neat piles, putting his reports in alphabetical order and clearing off his workstation clean, he would gently hum to himself, making sure he would do it just quiet enough so Owen didn't wake up. Finally there was Jack, sitting tucked away in his office, looking down towards Ianto and grinning to himself at the naughty thoughts of Ianto he had engaged in his mind, ones that only came once in a lifetime.

"I'm really bored; can we find something we can do?" Tosh quietly asked, she had finished her calculator challenge and she couldn't find another single word, she just didn't want to admit it. Ianto glanced up from tiding his leaflets; he couldn't agree more with Tosh he was also bored, and he bet the rest of the team was thinking it too.

"What are we going to do then?" Gwen yawned, covering her mouth stopping the yawn from further escaping, she looked from Tosh to Ianto then back to Tosh but neither of them was able to give an answer.

"How about a team bonding game" Jack's voice echoed the walls, all three sets of eyes glanced towards Jack office where Jack emerged from; it was obvious he was just listening to their conversation.

"What kind of team bonding game?" Ianto asked, his eyebrow narrowed, since all the years he has worked at Torchwood he has never heard the existence of a 'team bonding' game.

Jack smirked towards his comment followed by a tap of his own nose, signalling he was being nosy.

"You will have to wait and find out" Jack replied with a slight chuckle, signalling Ianto to follow him into the boardroom to help set up the activity for the day.

Confused, Ianto follows Jack out into the board room leaving Gwen and Tosh behind with a snoring Owen...

* * *

"Since when the bloody hell have you had an Xbox 360 with rock band?" Owen snapped aloud, he glanced around the area; there was an Xbox 360 connected to the boardroom TV. Besides the Xbox was a drum kit, two guitars which had been decorated with stickers and a microphone. He then turned towards each team member in turn, leaving Jack till last who had a smirk planted on his face.

"Jealous much Owen?" he smirked, "And get your facts right, its Green Day rock band" he added, he grinned triumphantly before turning round on the spot to reach for the remote.

"I don't care about my facts, since when have we had this?" Owen asked, Jack shrugged.

"Found it deep in the archives" he replied, Gwen's eyebrows narrowed.

"The game has only come out a couple of months ago, so how did it turn up there?"

"The rift does pull stuff through Gwen, it could have come from the future but we collected it years back, who knows? But what I do know is we are going to play this team bonding game and we are going to enjoy it" Jack announced, Ianto's eyebrow rose.

"Technically how is this a team bonding game?" he asked, Jack sighed.

"What is it with you guys and the questions? It's a team bonding game because we have to work together to get threw each songs, if we have a certain amount of fails, then we all fail the song. That's how it's a team bonding game. Now Ianto, could you help me set it up?" Jack said, he gestured for Ianto to come over; his arm nearest to the Xbox came out wide, allowing Ianto to get close towards it.

He stood besides Jack and in front of the Xbox, he felt a hand go on his shoulder, he slightly moved into the touch, both of their flesh rubbing against his suit made him moan inside. Turning back towards the Xbox before he became distracted he placed the disc inside the Xbox.

He often glanced up to the screen, with his hands keeping hold on the remote he began to set up the game.

He scrolled down towards the quick play and pressed down the green button, opening the next section. He then turned towards the next selection he wanted and pressed band. His eyebrows then narrowed.

"There's only four parts when there's five of us" Ianto realised; he turned to Jack behind him.

"Well, I was hoping we could take in turns, after all there are quite a few songs on there" Jack replied, Ianto nodded.

"So, who's missing out first?" Gwen asked, the teammates glanced towards each other, neither of them wanted to miss first, all except one.

"Is it possible if I miss first, if I watch it will help me see what's happening, so I will be able to play it the next round" Tosh admitted, the others nodded towards her.

"Right, well I call guitar!" Owen bargained the guitar closest to him; pulling it away from the other equipment he claimed his selection.

"I'm drums!" Jack also bargained, but instead of reaching for the item he went towards it instead, pulling out a chair from the boardroom table, he sat down and grabbed the drum sticks.

"I'm singing!" Gwen added, she went towards the microphone and retrieved it, leaving Ianto for the other guitar.

"Guess I'm bass then" Ianto spoke; he clutched the guitar in his hands and put the strap around his neck, the same style Owen was using.

"Right, everyone enter!" Jack announced, he looked down towards the drum kit and narrowed his blue eyes. All the colours confused him, he didn't know which one to push, he thought about rockets and remote controls. It's usually the red or green one which makes it work, but he didn't know which one it was for the drums. A cough interrupted him for his thinking, he glanced up to find the team staring at him.

"What?"

"Earth to Jack, we're waiting for you to enter the game!" Owen replied, Jack glanced towards the screen, everyone had entered except him.

"I was getting to that before you interrupted me!" Jack urged, he glanced back down to the drums, "Uh" his hand hovered above all the colours, he still didn't know which one to pick.

"It's the green one Caraid" Ianto explained, Jack smiled gratefully towards him before tapping the green button, he glanced back towards the screen, he had now entered the game.

"Finally" Owen spoke, he glanced down towards his guitar and pressed the + button, now giving them access to the songs.

"Ooh, can we do American Idiot first? I absolutely love that song!" Gwen squealed, she jumped up and down in the air a couple times before turning back towards the team.

"Sure, as long as you get 100% the same as me" Jack challenged, Gwen nodded.

"I can do that! I can sing this song one hundred times and still get 100%!" Gwen replied, Jack chuckled, he began to scroll down the list until he landed on American Idiot, tapping the green button again, and he came up with the difficulty everyone had to choose.

Grinning, he moved down the difficulty list until he landed on the one he wanted, before tapping the green again.

"Jack? Are you sure you can handle doing expert? It's supposed to be really hard" Ianto asked, Jack just nodded.

"There's nothing I can't handle! It's going to be a piece of cake!" Jack grinned, Ianto sighed, he always had to take the risks. "Ready to lose Cooper?" he grinned.

"Don't you mean are you ready to lose?" Gwen replied, both gave each other glares before turning back to the screen. It showed a pink rabbit, running away from airplanes, it moved side to side, you could tell it was a man in a costume. The screen changed so it showed the members of Green getting ready to perform and the sound of fans cheering could be heard.

"Who's where?" Tosh asked, Ianto took in the detail of the screen before he worked it out.

"Gwen's top, Jack's in the middle, Owen's on the left and I'm right" Ianto replied, he glanced down towards his fingers, he made sure he has them on the correct position before turning back to the screen, he had chose to do hard, the same as Owen. But both Jack and Gwen chose to do expert, god knows why.

"Who's first?" Jack asked,

"Owen" Gwen instantly replied, all eyes gazed upon the screen before the notes began to scroll down the screen. He played them correctly, making the tune for the beginning of the song.

Jack grinned, he bet he and Ianto were next to performing, and he couldn't wait to see Gwen's face when he triumphs victory. He glanced towards his quarter of the screen, he could just make out the notes coming down, tightening his hold of the drum sticks, he waited for them to come down to his reach.

"Fuck!" Jack shrieked, he watched in terror at the notes as they travelled down the screen. There was too many and they went too fast. He whacked the colours rapidly on the drum kit, hoping he would hit the correct ones but he didn't. His foot slammed down on the peddle, trying to hit the orange lines, but he was too slow. He glanced towards Owen and Ianto's side, they were hitting all the notes, that isn't fair!

He began to panic, so far he had missed every single one, and it was Gwen's turn to come on soon. Sweat appeared on his face when Gwen began the lyrics.

She was such a show off, she was singing all the words correctly, whilst Jack couldn't even hit a note.

His section disappeared with the notes, he wanted them back. He wanted to show Gwen he was a natural at playing the drums! Soon the other teammates sections disappeared and the sound of the fans booing echoed the walls.

"What happened?" Jack gasped, he was out of breath, and he foot badly ached from him slamming the peddle down.

"You made us fail Jack! You couldn't even hit a bloody note! Just because you wanted to show off by doing expert when you can't handle it!" Owen growled, Jack shrugged.

"Just need to get used to it" he replied.

"I saw you panic the whole way through" Owen added, Jack gasped.

"I did not! I just had a cramp" Jack lied.

"Sure" Owen replied sarcastically, Gwen turn towards Jack with a grin on her face.

"I think I won the challenge, but to be fair, we are going to restart the song, but you are going to do it on easy instead" Gwen smirked, Jack groaned.

"I don't want to do easy! I want to do expert!" Jack protested, Gwen and Owen didn't approve on his comment.

"You're doing easy whether you like it or not!" Owen declared, he turned back to the screen and changed the settings so Jack was now on easy.

Jack groaned, he didn't want to do easy, he wanted to do expert like Gwen. But he might just have to adjust before he could once again try expert. Turning back to the screen, he noticed it looked an awful lot easier than it did a couple of minutes ago, but not as easy as he liked. He could hit the notes now, but it was harder than he expected, he had the most trouble with the peddle, he could never slam his foot down in time, he didn't have very good timing. He groaned, his section had disappeared from the screen again. He bent his head down when the booing once again echoed his ears.

"For Christ sake Jack! That was the easiest one you could play, how could you fail that?" Owen snapped, Jack's lifted his head up.

"It's not my fault! You people and your 21st century beat, how am I supposed to get the rhyme when it's too out going! Plus it's the damn peddle! I can't slam my foot down in time! How do they expect you to do two things at once?" he replied, he then grinned and turned towards Ianto. "I'll be able to do the song if you do the peddle Ianto" he grinned.

Ianto turned towards Tosh, "You don't mind playing bass now do you Tosh?" he asked, she gratefully smiled and accepted the guitar. Ianto settled down on the floor, he laid down with his two feet out wide and he rested his upper body wait on his elbow, with the peddle in his hands.

Jack grinned down towards him, he was above to make his move when he heard the sound of cheering, he quickly turned back towards the screen.

Owen went first again, soon it was his and Tosh's go, he gulped. He began to hit the notes as they came down, he hit them perfectly. He watched as the first line came down, he was expecting it not to get hit, but he was mistaken, Ianto had hit the note with his hand pushing down on the peddle. Jack grinned, they soon came to a stage when they had passed the part they had failed on earlier. Jack would hit the colour notes and Ianto would do the lines for the peddle.

They had got halfway into the song when Ianto felt something on his back. Whatever it was, it was making it way down, until it had stopped on his arse, that's when it began to push down onto it. It was Jack's foot.

"Jack!" Ianto shrieked, he felt Jack move his foot away, but then it came back, "I thought you couldn't use the peddle!" Ianto asked.

"I can't" he replied,

"Then why are you digging your foot in my arse at exactly the same time I need to push down on the peddle?" Ianto spoke aloud, loud enough so the team could hear.

"You're a sick man Harkness!" Owen groaned, Jack grinned.

"Yan's helping me to learn when to use the peddle, I'm just doing what's right" Jack replied, he heard Owen groan even more. "Don't worry Owen! I'm sure Tosh can help you with the guitar later!" Jack replied, Tosh blushed whilst Owen went wide eyed. He couldn't believe what Jack had just said. Maybe it's best to keep quiet, he thought to himself as he carried on the game...

* * *

The rest of the day soon flew by, the team had decided to stay in there game positions through out. And now it was time for everyone to go home. Only Jack and Ianto were left in the room. Ianto had a sore arse and back from Jack poking his foot into him, it was sure to ache for at least a couple more days.

Arms wrapped round his waist, he felt Jack's head rest on his shoulder, he kissed Ianto's neck and began to nuzzle on it.

"Mmmh, I enjoyed today" Jack spoke, his eyes were sealed shut, against Ianto's neck, he enjoyed smelling in his lover.

"Yeah, it was great" Ianto replied, he made a slight wince towards his back, luckily Jack didn't hear it.

"We should do it more often, starting tomorrow" Jack grinned, Ianto made a slight moan, bloody Torchwood.

**Hope you like, reviews would be nice, -R**


End file.
